One of the purposes of clothing is to regulate a wearer's body temperature based on the current ambient temperature. However, existing solutions for regulating temperature by clothing includes selecting or changing one or more articles of clothing, or includes modifying an article of clothing (e.g., using buttons, zippers, etc.) according to weather conditions.
There is an increasing demand for clothing that includes electronic components, or “smart clothing.” Some existing solutions for smart clothing include integration of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and similar technologies for beautifications. It is desirable to provide improved uses for regulating temperature using smart clothing.